This invention relates generally to a fluid dispenser and, more particularly, to a fluid dispenser in which a fluid container is retained by a latching mechanism.
There exist various types of devices for dispensing fluids such as soap and lotions. For example, fluid dispensers are commonly provided in public and institutional restrooms to provide a sanitary source of fluids for washing or conditioning body parts such as the hands and face. Typically, such dispensers are wall mounted devices including a pump mechanism for producing controlled discharge of a containers liquid content. Generally, the pump mechanism consists of either a hand or foot operated pump.
One problem encountered with dispensers mounted in public facilities is the unauthorized removal of fluid containers utilized with the devices. Also, in certain applications, a variety of fluid substances are used for different purposes and, in certain instances, a given dispenser can be provided with a replacement container filled with an improper fluid. These problems were addressed by fluid dispensers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,615,476 and 4,651,902. However, the devices disclosed in those patents continue to exhibit certain deficiencies such as high cost, cumbersome required fluid container replacement procedures or an inability to satisfactorily insure proper mating of replacement fluid containers with appropriate dispensers.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved fluid dispensing device which alleviates the problems described above.